halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iris (alternate reality game)
Take a look at wikipedia's article on this, is appears to be more up to date than our own. Apparently, the timer on the site has stopped at what are coordinates for Mt. Elgon, and AdjutantReflex may have edited something in to wikipedia's article on the mountain. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 00:03, 20 June 2007 (UTC) : I did a little parsing through the wikipedia page on Mt. Elgon, and I don't see any suspicious changes. There is probably somethimg important relating to the mountain -- too convenient -- but the connection doesn't seem to want to make itself visible yet. 68.199.6.138 05:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, maybe I'm a little retarted for doing this, but I noticed that there were a lot of double letters in the names of the SOTA founders/chairmen/whatever. (David George, and Aaron Elliott). So I searched the double letters on google in the order that they appear (dgealt), and the first result was a myspace account. I don't know a lot about myspace, and it's probably just a coincidence, but I did notice things on the profile about "I'm not quite human" and there were a couple of messages about bees, and one saying "all your base are belong to sparta..". I'm pretty sure it's not anything, but it might be interesting to check out? AdjutantReflex Symbol Those of you who have seen the Star Image on Server 05...does the symbol seem like a star map to you? Possibly charting the locations of the Halos? --Ghost 04:18, 21 June 2007 (UTC) PM me I agree with your map theory, but I don not think it point the location of the halo's but the ark. If you PM me with your Email, I'll send you a document proving my theory --Ryan926 02:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Flood Containment Control I had an epiphany, i guess you could say, about this image. Not really the numbers contained in it, just the picture itself. OK, notice the innermost cells or bacteria, whatever they may be, most likely the flood. Now think about the title of this image, Flood Containment Control. These "flood" molecules are being "contained" inside this ring, or HALO of other cells or material. This image could perhaps be the inspiration for the creation of the Halos, as they "contain" the flood. Keeping this in mind, the words on the image are in English, but this image came from a Forerunner artifact. Perhaps this is reinforcement of the Human-Forerunner connection, and as said before, the inspiration for the Halos. Sword I don't know if it is significant or anything, but on the unlocked server 1, after you click the glyph that makes the little video thing play, if you look carefully in the center of the device behind the video you will see what appears rather clearly to be a sword with hilt and handle on the top and blade extending vertically downward. This might be a reference (albeit passively) to cortana's lines in the trailer, etc. 68.199.6.138 05:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I definately saw a monitor as well. It was somewhere in the middle. AND AFRICA AR symbol/star map theory OK, i was bored the other night, once again, and i started doing some research on this. I was just reviewing the IRIS campaign's websites, and i figured i would see if anything had changed on the SOTA website. I was searching through it and i had an epiphany. On the "evidence" part of the page, there are pictures of old items that are considered to be given to us by an ancient civilization, and one of those pictures happens to have Stonehenge on it. I then remember that stonehenge's proposed use was astrological; a sort of observatory i guess. I then googled images of stonehenge, and came up with a picture of stonehenge at the summer solstice. Earlier on this month, i heard rumors that if the Transmission Log countdown timer had gone on as it had started out regularly, it would have ended at the Summer Solstice. The picture of stonehenge and the forerunner glyph are remarkably similar, and the picture of the star map is also a huge coincidence, possibly more. Be sure to speak if you have any other theories. Chirping Someone should do an analysis of server 01 (5) and see if anything else has changed, but more importantly, that chirping must mean something... so It is probably a good idea to deeply analyze everything that happens within the interval between chirps. Also, I was reading the thread on HBO, and they have come up with a possible connection between the apparant metadata in the data logs and simmilar things, and have attempted to break it down and they think it may be some reference to a location in australia. It just might be a reference to UNSC HIGHCOM, but I doubt it. 68.199.6.138 05:36, 30 June 2007 (UTC) July 5 I removed the July 5th section as it didn't follow the flow of the rest of the article. I think we should stick to only adding a new section when there are new iris-specific updates. Noting on the lack of updates doesn't count. (I've been reading some speculation, and I wouldn't be surprised if there is something later today -- july 7th -- although that is immaterial) ElFroCampeador 06:52, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :July 5 was one of a couple days that have been "hinted" as being significant, nonetheless nothing actually happened. And it isn't like a human employee of Bungie told us something might happen on the 5th, it was something the community inferred from the slide, which means it isn't necessarily true anyway. ElFroCampeador 13:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, though they have left us doing a lot of anticipating. This marketing campaign has been run incredibly poorly so far, it was launched and apparently forgotten for a few weeks here. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Well i re-added it after reformatting it and speaking to an admin about it and its got the okay off them. :::: I'' am an admin and I think it does not belong. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::::: Well ''I have changed it to conjecture now. As far as it can be speculated it is the only piece of news relating to Iris as things pertaining to Iris have appeared across several different websites including halo3.com, the SOTA site, the IP addresses and of course bungie.net ::::I agree with ED. So it has been removed once more. --Ghost 17:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) 2nd 'server' Go to Halo3.com NOW if you haven't very recently. The second 'server' is 'pending!' Something's gonna happen...soon Poison headcrab 00:21, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Nice catch, Server 02 a.k.a Episode 02 is now unlocked and open to see. It is much the same in immediate appearance as its predecessor, however the information is very different ElFroCampeador 06:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Hey I read the last posted phone message and caught a very interesting part. "Man 1: And access? Woman 1: Enter the access code after our site Man 1: IP/3463 or something? (1 second pause) Woman 1: Yeah /5467k actually, should be operational anytime." I typed in Halo3.com and added 5467k halo3.com/5467k and it actually had a page. It is a map like google earth. Coincidence I dont think so. Dcooleo343 02:55, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :You're right. It is a google maps thing. It seems to be of some place in South Dakota (or thereabouts), I don't know where that might fit in the ARG. ElFroCampeador 03:06, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Apparently this map points to locations of gaming stores like Gamecrazy in the entire US. Normally this is just for places near you that will have Halo 3. But if you enter this access code that is probably the same one we dont know that is used for the phone messages it probably would open something new. Now we just need to find that code. Dcooleo343 03:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I didn't think of that, good observations. ElFroCampeador TALK 04:31, 12 July 2007 (UTC) How to open the servers?203.218.34.120 Can anyone decipher this? On halo3.com/5467k, all of the stores have this description. KltfvbljclecwuqlYnmerwvqhrplavyjantz xtmespdtsttgyseviBceyntfvvatrwzgwwub olwifmvbgcztatsVwxbxexiwgzswnfepVtkn njzgdctpwvhKgefqcekqvqyfbetxvhbgznhp rlavdecrqihJokstwcxahxxwitchsjrptaau nansTmbxwhihyfthAtlxIvsdbQtpaBjrVrss oDwc SERVERS (EPISODES) opening dates They will open due to certain Moon phases, as discovered by 'NightmareRec0n' on Unfiction Forums. Basically... the servers open on the same time the Moon is in a certain position, and if you take the glyphs on the star images, they correspond to the date the servers opened. I hope everyone can see this and form their own opinion about it. Personally, I think this is true. We'll see. You can ckeck out all this info here. Linky: >>> Moon Phases Theory You guys can also check this site: >>> args.bungie.org - Timeline Thx, [[User:DeadGhost|'DeadGhost']]!! :That makes a good deal of sense, but I think you should hold off on adding that to the main article until there is more proof. Speculation isn't fit for the main article... thats what the discussion page is for. ElFroCampeador TALK 17:12, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Alright, I know. Sorry, then. It won't happen again. Promise. DeadGhost ::Agreed. --Ghost 17:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty damn smart theory about the moon. :-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 17:37, 12 July 2007 (UTC) TRANSMISSION 061607 So what does the lines mean? Well the line about "To relive what the Halos have hoped to destroy" seems like it's talking about the flood. The line about "For two enemies now stand where before there was only one" could releate to the Covenant Civil War or the flood coming to Earth. The line "The fate we escaped, a fate you may relive" sounds like the Forerunners survived, and humans are close to dying. "The waves of the past would roll through once again" sounds like the second activation of the Halos. Then the line about "taking these keyes" could releate to the level The Key in the campaign. Just sometime to think about until Halo 3. 17:56 12 July 2007 :Well, look at this B.net theory (Duality, Singularity and Infinite). Take your time to understand it, and think deeply about the facts within it. Thx, [[User:DeadGhost|'DeadGhost']]!! The Flood, the Covenant and the Humans are all fighting each other. I think "For two enemies now stand where before there was only one" could be from any point of view. It could also have to do with the Master Chief and now the Arbiter RoguePROCESS ghost.713 This may have already come up but this part of the Adjutant reflex arc is printed on the side of the new Halo 3 Xbox 360, pictures are on bungie's website. Just thought if it was of interest? : the folks at HBO noted it as a curiosity, but its mostly up in the air as to what it means. The best guess is that it represents a node or some source location (where all this randomness is supposed to be coming from). ElFroCampeador TALK 15:26, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Server # 3! server nunber 3 is available for clicking at www.halo3.com! Todays date: 7-26-2007 This is how it all begins this is the same keeper of the flame whom posted the server 3 comment, go again to www.halo3.com, and go to "media" and click on "Iris," download the file. this is how it begins...